


Hawkeye: Unplugged

by sv4me



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sv4me/pseuds/sv4me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot about that cute red-head that keeps popping up in the Hawkeye comics.  Or, maybe not about her actually… this kinda looks bad…  (Clintasha, Kate B friendship only).  Please R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkeye: Unplugged

Hawkeye Unplugged

A short one-shot inspired by the AWESOME new Hawkeye series written by Matt Fraction, art by David Aja. Everyone should buy it. Sadly I don’t own it. But I WOULD give Marvel the rights to my story(s) & dialogue if I could get a Clintasha ship & no death guarantee… ;)  
Rated T for implied sex & curing. Barton’s POV.

xxxxxxxxxx

This kinda looks bad.

There’s Katie, sitting on my, couch reading a magazine. Here I am, standing in my bedroom doorway, wearing only my boxers. There’s my, um, friend, walking out of my bedroom wearing what she had on last night. She stops when she sees Kate. Kate raises an eyebrow. 

At least I can smell the coffee brewing. 

“Kate, you didn’t knock. Again.”

She stands. “Someone’s gatta get the coffee going.” Kate walks over and shakes the red-head’s hand. “Good to see that you’re still in one piece. No thanks to this smuck, I’m sure.”

“Kate…” it’s too early for this shit.

“It’s ok. It’s good to see you again too. Thanks for saving me that time before.” (* see Hawkeye #3)

“It’s kind of what I do around here.” Kate turns her attention to me. I notice the slight rolling of her eyes. “Speaking of, do you know what’s going to happen to you if you’re late for another meeting with the Captain, Clint?”

She speaks up before I can. “It’s ok, I really need to go anyway.” She rummages through her purse. “Have you seen my keys?”

I sigh and return to my room, reluctant to leave the two women alone. Or rather to leave her alone with Kate. 

I search frantically. I rip apart the bed, my chest of drawers, my pile of laundry. Why can’t I find the damn keys??? After a few tense moments she peaks through the doorway, shaking the keys in her hand. “Found them.”

“So, I really gatta go.” 

“You don’t want me to take you? I can…” 

“No, I’ve got a ride from a friend down in the detective’s office this time. See ya later, hero-man.” She hurries out the door. Just a peck on the cheek this time.  
Silence. 

Stares from Kate. 

Coffee. Must have coffee. 

“So, Clint, why did that Red-haired chick just ask me about the Black Widow?”

“Uh… Wha…?”

“She said to me,” (in her best shy voice impression, batting her eyelashes for added effect) “Hey, who’s Natasha?”

I slink down onto a stool at the counter and put my head in my hands. “Oh God.”

“I told her it was Classified and if I told her I’d have to kill her. Strange enough, that seemed to make sense to her. You wanna tell me what’s going on Clint? Is she some kind of spy? Do we need to…”

“No, no Katie. She’s not a spy.” I speak from my hands. 

“How do you know? She asked about…”

I interrupted. “She’s a one, no, a two-night stand and I accidentally said Natasha’s name in the middle of…”

“WHOA!! Enough!!” (covering her ears, then covers the dog’s ears.) “Innocent ears here Barton!”

I look up from my hands, chuckling. “That dog hasn’t been innocent for a while…”

Fin.

And there you have it. Reviews? I think I might write more using this comic series as a starting point. Any requests?  
Thank you to my Beta brawler25!!


End file.
